Neko-chan : Haruno Sakura
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Sesuatu yang aneh mulai bermunculan. Dan semuanya bertambah tidak masuk akal ketika kucing kesayangannya bisa menjelma menjadi gadis yang cantik./SasuSaku/{Req Bang Kise Ganteng}
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-chan : Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Neko-chan oOo**

 **Seorang bocah lelaki kecil kesusahan membawa berbagai macam barang di tangannya. Ibunya memberikannya amanat untuk membeli berbagai keperluan rumah yang telah di catat oleh ibunya. Ibunya juga berpesan agar dirinya segera pulang, apalagi kakaknya sedang terserang demam sekarang.**

 **Dengan setengah berlari, bocah kecil berambut raven itu menyebrangi jalan menuju rumahnya. Namun, sebuah suara kecil yang jauh membuatnya tertarik untuk berbalik. Entah dengan dorongan apa, langkah bocah itu tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar.**

" _ **Meonggg.. meooonggg..."**_

 **Bocah kecil itu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap seekor kucing yang berada diatas pohon. Kucing kecil itu terlihat kesusahan untuk turun, bahkan matanya yang berwarna hijau itu sedikit berair.**

 **Meletakan kantung belanjanya. Dia segera merentangkan tangannya agar kucing kecil itu bisa melompat kedalam pelukannya. Namun, sepertinya kucing kecil itu terlalu takut untuk melompat.**

" **Cih, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa naik keatas sana." Bocah kecil itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia harus ikut naik keatas pohon yang cukup tinggi itu dan mengambil kucing kecil itu.**

 **Maka, dengan susah payah kaki-kaki kecil itu memanjat batang pohon dengan susah payah. Dan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, akhirnya dirinya bisa berada diatas pohon.**

" **Puss.. ayo kemarilah." Bocah kecil itu mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak jahat. Aku ingin menolongmu."**

" _ **Meoongg.."**_

 **Kucing kecil dengan bulu putih dan belang berwarna pink itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Dan bocah kecil itu tersenyum ketika berhasil mendapatkan kucing kecil itu dalam pelukannya.**

" **Kucing pintar." Bocah lelaki itu mengelus bulu halus kucing kecil itu.**

 **Namun, dia lupa jika satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada dahan.**

" _ **Meong!"**_

 **Bocah kecil itu harus merelakan pantatnya membentur aspal.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Meongg.."**_

 **Mikoto yang sedang memasak menolehkan kepalanya. Fugaku, suaminya yang sedang meminum ocha hangat juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Putra bungsu mereka muncul dengan luka di dengkulnya sembari memeluk kucing kecil yang juga terlihat lusuh.**

" **Apa yang kamu bawa, Sasuke?"**

 **Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Bocah lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu malah menunjukan cengirannya dan menunjukan kucing yang dipegangnya.**

" **Kucing, yah."**

" **Hn. Dilarang memelihara hewan di rumah ini, Sasuke."**

 **Mikoto bisa melihat onyx milik putranya meredup. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia tidak tega melihat anaknya yang terlihat sedih seperti itu. mematikan kompornya, Mikoto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putra bungsunya itu.**

" **Kalau Sasuke ingin memeliharanya, Sasuke harus berjanji merawatnya, memandikannya, memberikannya makan dan menjaganya. Apa Sasuke bisa?" tanya Mikoto.**

 **Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Kedua tangannya menggendong kucing kecil itu dengan erat.**

" **Bisa!"**

" **Baiklah. Kamu boleh memeliharanya."**

" **Terimakasih, kaa-chan!"**

 **Sasuke segera berlari dan memasuki kamar kakaknya. Itachi yang sedang tertidur terkejut ketika adiknya naik begitu saja keatas ranjangnya.**

" **Sasuke, apa yang kamu bawa?" tanya Itachi dengan suara serak.**

" **Lihat ini, nii-chan!" Sasuke menunjukan kucing imut itu kehadapan Itachi. "Imut bukan?"**

 **Tangan Itachi terulur untuk mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan lembut. Membuat kucing itu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati belaian dari majikan barunya.**

" **Dimana kamu menemukannya, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap adiknya.**

 **Sasuke menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.**

" **Aku menemukannya berada di atas pohon, nii-chan! Lalu aku menyelamatkannya!"**

" **Pintar." Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke. "Baiklah, kamu harus memandikannya."**

 **Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan membawa kucing kecil itu ke kamar mandi.**

" **Ayo Sakura-chan, aku akan memandikanmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sakit, kaa-chan."**

 **Itachi sedang mengelus bulu Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa adiknya itu menamai kucing kecil itu dengan nama Sakura, namun menurutnya nama itu begitu lucu dan cantik.**

 **Sasuke meringis ketika ibunya mengoleskan salep luka ke kakinya. Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.**

" **Sasuke-kun hari ini pintar sekali, menyelamatkan kucing," puji Mikoto.**

 **Dipuji seperti itu, membuat Sasuke bangga.**

" **Tentu saja, karena Itachi-nii selalu mengatakan bahwa kita harus saling menolong. Tou-chan juga selalu mengatakannya."**

 **Fugaku yang mendengar perkataan polos putranya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.**

 **Merasa sedang dibicarakan, Sakura berjalan mendekat. Dia mulai mengusapkan kepalanya kearah celana Sasuke dan mendengkur pelan.**

" **Sakura-chan." Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam gendongannya. "Ayo, kita akan menonton televisi bersama."**

 **Itachi tersenyum. Dia yakin jika suatu saat nanti akan jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sangat cantik.**

 **oOo Neko-chan oOo**

"Tadaima."

Seorang pemuda melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak. Namun baru beberapa langkah dirinya masuk, seekor kucing menghampirinya dan mengelus-elus celananya.

" _Meongg.."_

"Hn. Sakura." Sasuke menggendong kucing dengan mata hijau cerah itu. "Kamu tidak nakal bukan selama aku di sekolah?"

" _Meong.."_

Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan menggendong Sakura. Kucing itu memejamkan matanya ketika majikannya membelai kepalanya. Dia selalu suka ketika majikan tampannya itu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aniki?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Itachi sedang menonton televisi. "Tumben Aniki ada di rumah."

"Kebetulan kuliahku sedang kosong hari ini. Jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping kakaknya. Sakura mulai menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sesekali dirinya menggeram menikmati elusan majikannya,

"Kemana kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pergi bersama Tou-san, entah kemana."

Sasuke bangkit dan membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya. Meletakan Sakura diatas ranjangnya, Sasuke mulai mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumahannya. Merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, Sasuke mulai menyamankan diri.

Sakura yang melihat majikannya sudah sedikit memejamkan mata mulai mendekatkan dirinya. Kucing itu mulai merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

.

Sasuke terbangun ketika mulai beranjak sore hari. Onyxnya memandang Sakura yang sedang tidur di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mulai membelai bulu-bulu halus kucing itu.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan mengambil bukunya. Dia lupa jika harus mengerjakan tugas fisika dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Mendudukan diri di kursi meja belajarnya, Sasuke mulai membuka bukunya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat semua tugas fisikanya sudah dikerjakan.

Membolak-balik halaman bukunya, Sasuke memandang angka demi angka yang tertera di bukunya. Dia tidak merasa mengerjakan semua ini, dan angka-angka yang tertulis benar. Seingatnya, dia langsung tidur sepulang sekolah, bahkan melupakan makan siangnya. Lalu, kapan dirinya mengerjakan semua soal fisikanya?

"Sasuke-kun." Mikoto membuka pintu kamar putranya dan tersenyum. "Kamu belajar terus hingga melupakan makan siangmu. Segeralah keluar untuk makan malam."

"Iya, kaa-san."

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Mungkin dirinya lupa jika sudah mengerjakan tugas fisikanya.

.

Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya ketika mangkuk nasinya telah kosong. Kakaknya sendiri sudah selesai makan dan sedang menonton televisi.

" _Meongg.."_

"Ah." Sasuke menggendong Sakura. "Aku lupa memberi makan Sakura."

"Di kulkas masih ada ikan, Sasuke-kun. Buatkan Sakura nasi dan ikan."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Kucing berbulu putih itu sedang makan dengan lahap. Dan ketika nasi di piringnya telah habis, mata hijau bulat itu memandanginya.

" _Meongg.."_

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat piring Sakura. "Bermainlah di halaman belakang dulu. Nanti kamu bisa masuk jika sudah selesai."

Mengerti dengan ucapan majikannya, Sakura mulai berlarian di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Dia selalu suka dengan halaman milik majikannya, begitu sejuk dan menyenangkan.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Onyxnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan tugas fisikanya yang tiba-tiba sudah selesai begitu saja.

Jika bukan dirinya yang mengerjakannya, lalu siapa?

 **oOo Neko-chan oOo**

"Hei, Teme. Aku dengar akan ada murid baru yang datang."

Sasuke yang sedang membaca bukunya menolehkan kepalanya. Naruto mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

"Murid baru?"

"Iya. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa guru tadi."

"Hey! Ibiki sensei datang!"

Mereka semua segera menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ibiki sensei yang terkenal kejam saat mengajar masuk bersama seorang gadis berambut pink. Sasuke memandang gadis itu, emeraldnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tunggu dulu-

"Dia adalah murid baru di kelas ini. Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

Haruno Sakura? Mengapa nama itu mengingatkannya pada kucingnya?

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Murid baru itu duduk di kursinya dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan penuh perhatian. Dan ketika jam istirahat datang, Sakura hanya duduk di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, mengapa teman-temannya seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Dan ketika emerald itu memandangnya, entah mengapa tatapan itu sangat dingin. Dia juga bisa merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya, padahal cuaca sedang cerah. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Oi, Teme! Ayo kita ke kantin."

.

Naruto menyeruput ramennya dan memandang Sasuke yang hanya meminum soft drinknya. Ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Teme, ada apa?"

"Apa kamu merasa ada yang aneh dengan murid baru itu?"

"Haruno Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa."

.

Sasuke memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan melirik Sakura yang keluar dari kelasnya. Membawa tasnya, Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang berjalan dengan santai, maka dengan santai pula dirinya mengikuti langkah Sakura. Sepertinya, gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat Sakura memasuki sebuah gang. Dan ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam gang tersebut, dirinya tidak menemukan Sakura. Dan yang membuat buulu kuduknya berdiri adalah-

-gang tersebut buntu.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ayo, ganti bajumu dan segeralah makan siang."

"Hn. Baik, Kaa-san."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat Sakura tertidur bergelung diatas kasurnya. Kucing kecil itu mendengkur dengan pelan.

"Hn."

Mendengar suara majikannya datang Sakura membuka matanya. Dia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mengelus kaki majikannya.

" _Meongg.."_

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Kucing berwarna putih dengan belang pink itu mendengkur.

"Kamu menjadi anak baik, bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke memangku Sakura dan mulai membuka bukunya. Hari ini tugas rumahnya lumayan menumpuk sangat banyak dan harus dikumpulkan dalam waktu dekat.

" _Meongg.."_

Sakura mengelus perut Sasuke dengan kepalanya. Majikannya sudah pulang dan dirinya ingin dimanjakan oleh majikannya. Seharian ini dia hanya tidur sembari menunggu majikannya pulang.

" _Meonggg.. Meooonggg!"_

"Sakura, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

Sepertinya kucingnya itu tidak bisa menunggunya. Karena Sakura mengeong tiada henti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain."

.

Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya dan memandang Sakura yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Fugaku sedang meneguk ochanya sembari menonton televisi. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas rumahku."

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawa kucing itu menuju kamarnya. Meletakan di kasurnya, Sasuke mendudukan diri di kursi belajarnya. Kucing itu membuka matanya dan kembali memejamkan matanya setelah menyamankan diri dalam kasur empuk majikannya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakan. Seingatnya, dia seharian ini bermain bersama Sakura dan belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Lalu, siapa yang mengerjakannya kalau begitu?

Keanehan demi keanehan ini membuatnya ketakutan sekarang.

 **oOo Neko-chan oOo**

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti memandang Sakura yang duduk tenang di kursinya sembari mencatat materi yang sedang diajarkan. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, namun menghilangnya gadis itu secara tiba-tiba kemarin membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Tugasnya dikerjakan begitu saja oleh seseorang, dan sekarang kedatangan gadis aneh yang pendiam dan misterius. Rasanya ini semua sulit dicerna oleh akal sehatnya.

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke saat istirahat tiba. "Kamu mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Nanti aku menyusulmu."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang duduk di bangkunya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Beberapa teman perempuannya berkumpul di sudut ruangan untuk makan bersama atau sekedar membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi mereka tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Kamu tidak ke kantin?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Emeraldnya membulat dan gadis itu langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Anoo... aku membawa bekal sendiri."

"Hn. Baiklah, aku akan ke kantin."

Sasuke berjalan menuju kantin dengan pikiran tidak menentu. Untuk apa dirinya mengajak Sakura dan bertanya mengapa gadis itu tidak ke kantin. Apa yang dia lakukan, semuanya diluar kendali pikirannya.

"Teme! Disini!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju bangku dimana teman-temannya duduk.

.

.

Sasuke meletakan tasnya begitu saja dan langsung merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kucingnya itu tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Sepertinya Sakura bermain sendirian saat dirinya di sekolah hari ini.

Sepertinya sesuatu yang aneh terjadi saat dirinya tertidur. Maka, pura-pura tidur adalah solusinya. Untung saja dirinya sudah mengatakan kepada ibunya untuk tidak mengganggunya dan tidak ingin makan siang.

Merebahkan dirinya, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya. satu menit, dua menit, tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun, ketika menit kesepuluh dia merasakan sesuatu pergerakan. Sedikit membuka matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura turun dari ranjangnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, kucing itu berubah menjadi gadis cantik berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang mengenakan sebuah gaun putih. Persis seperti Haruno Sakura, murid baru di kelasnya.

Sakura tidak menyadari jika Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikannya. Gadis itu duduk dengan tenang dan mengerjakan tugas demi tugas milik Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan degub jantungnya.

Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

.

Sasuke mengelus Sakura yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin seekor kucing bisa menjelma menjadi gadis cantik saat dirinya tertidur. Jadi, semua keanehan yang terjadi padanya sudah terungkap semuanya. Dia tinggal memergoki Sakura saat berubah menjadi manusia dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Onyxnya memandang jam yang menunjukan sepuluh malam. Ini saatnya dirinya tertidur. Sasuke meletakan Sakura yang tengah menyamankan diri di kasurnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sasuke menunggu pergerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura. Tak berapa lama, kucing itu turun dari kasurnya dan berubah wujud ke bentuk manusia.

Sakura dalam versi manusia tersenyum ketika memandang Sasuke. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyelimuti majikan yang telah merawatnya selama ini. Sedetik kemudian, emeraldnya membulat ketika Sasuke memegang tangannya dan membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Haaaaaii! Kembali lagi dengan Sakura disini! kali ini Sakura datang dengan fict.. eerr.. horor? Mungkin misteri? Atau supranatural? Entah apapun itu, fict ini dipersembahkan untuk Bang Kise Ganteng! Ini adalah fict Requestnya Bang Kise Ganteng! :D**

 **Baiklah, mungkin sekian cuapcuap dari Saku!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **Review?**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan : Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS dalam BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Neko-chan oOo**

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?!" Sakura membelalakan matanya. Dia terkejut ketika Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan erat dan membuka matanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menyadarinya secepat ini.

"Aku sudah menduga jika ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Dan aku tidak menyangka jika semua itu datang darimu." Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"A-aku-"

"Sakura! Jelaskan padaku!" intonasi suara Sasuke meninggi.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia menundukan kepalanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Bagaimana caranya menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

"Aku-" pipi Sakura merona merah. "Lapar."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hah?"

"Aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya, Sasuke-sama. Tetapi aku sangat lapar sekarang." Sakura menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kau ini." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan, tetapi kamu harus menceritakan semuanya."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju dapur, Sasuke mengambil nampan dan mengisinya dengan jus jeruk juga beberapa kue yang ada di meja. Saat akan menuju kamarnya, dia tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Itachi.

"Sasuke, kenapa membawa makanan sebanyak itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn. Aku lapar." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Lalu, kenapa gelasnya ada dua?"

"Itu untukku. Sudah nii-san, aku mau ke kamar dulu."

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke. Adiknya itu bertingkah aneh.

"Jangan-jangan, Sasuke menyembunyikan kekasihnya?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Selama mereka tidak berbuat mesum, baginya tidak apa-apa.

.

Sakura terpekik ketika Sasuke membawakan makanan untuknya. Tangannya segera mencomot kue yang dibawa majikannya dan memakannya dalam sekali lahap, dia juga langsung menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

"Huaaa! Ini enak sekali!" Sakura tersenyum. "Aku selalu melihat isi kulkas Sasuke-sama, aku tidak menyangka jika jus jeruk rasanya enak sekali."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi belajarnya. Memandang Sakura dengan pandangan intens.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku tentang semua keanehan ini."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Aku diciptakan menjadi seorang kucing dan Sasuke-sama merawatku sejak aku ditemukan diatas pohon itu. Aku sangat bersyukur dan meminta kepada Tuhan diatas sana agar aku bisa menjaga Sasuke-sama, membalas semua kebaikan yang dilakukan Sasuke-sama. Dan akhirnya Tuhan diatas sana mengirimku dalam wujud ini."

Sasuke memandang gadis dihadapannya dari atas ke bawah. Dia baru menyadari jika Sakura itu gadis yang cantik. Mungkin karena di sekolah Sakura selalu menyendiri, makanya dia tidak memperhatikan gadis secantik Sakura.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Sasuke memandang emerald milik Sakura. Cukup penasaran dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Syarat?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jika aku ketahuan Sasuke-sama, maka aku akan bisa berubah menjadi manusia sesuai keinginan syarat, aku maupun Sasuke-sama tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta. Jika aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-sama atau sebaliknya, maka aku akan mati."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan seksama.

Tidak jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Sepertinya rasanya sulit.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya. Onyxnya menelusuri wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu damai saat tidur.

Dia masih tidak menyangka jika gadis cantik yang tidur di sebelahnya adalah seekor kucing jelmaan. Jika gadis itu bukan jelmaan manusia, mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbau dewasa di kamarnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sekelebat pikiran mesum muncul di pikirannya. Bangkit dari tidurnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dirinya tidak menemukan Sakura di kamarnya. Memakai seragamnya, pemuda itu segera keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang Sakura dalam bentuk kucing yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan Itachi. Kakaknya sedang mengelus-elus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ah- Sasuke." Ibunya tersenyum lembut. "Ayo segeralah sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi. Itachi sedikit tertawa kecil ketika Sakura memainkan jari tangan kakaknya atau Sakura yang mendengkur kecil ketika Itachi mengelus dagunya.

Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Sakura begitu suka dengan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di bangkunya. Sejak kapan gadis itu duduk disana? Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa murid baru itu lebih menarik?" tanya Kurenai.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kurenai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun, perhatikan pelajaranku."

"Hn."

Kurenai kembali menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus triginometri. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke kembali fokus pada bukunya. Bagaimana bisa, dirinya begitu intens memperhatikan Sakura?

"Oi, Teme."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Kau menyukai Sakura-chan, teme?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran. Meski otaknya terus memikirkan sosok Sakura.

.

.

"Teme, kamu mau ke kantin tidak?" tanya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di bangkunya. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, segera saja dirinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo."

Sakura memandang majikannya yang mengulurkan tangan di hadapannya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa majikannya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum harunya. Dia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mengajaknya ke kantin, rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Panggil aku dengan Sasuke-kun, jika kamu dalam wujud manusia kamu bukan kucingku."

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Sasuke yang menjadi majikannya. Sakura memandang tangannya yang sekarang sedang digenggam oleh tangan besar majikannya itu.

"Oi, Teme!"

Sasuke memandang kearah teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di ujung ruangan. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura, dirinya menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Tidak biasanya." Neji melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Neji dan membawa Sakura duduk. Naruto dan Kiba bersiul dengan keras, dari awal mereka sudah mencoba menggoda pangeran es itu. Karena tidak biasanya, Sasuke mau menggandeng seorang gadis. Apalagi jika gadis itu secantik Sakura.

"Mau makan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat siulan menjadi terdengar semakin keras. Bahkan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Kau bajingan brengsek, Sasuke," umpat Kiba.

"Berisik."

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Hati-hati saja terhadap bajingan tengil satu itu ya."

"Urussai!"

Sakura hanya tersipu malu ketika beberapa teman-temannya menggodanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah terlibat adu mulut dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Teman-temanmu lucu sekali, Sasuke-sama."

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Langit senja mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, tergantikan dengan bulan dan bintang yang akan menemani malam.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia. Pipi gembil itu merona merah dan membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-sama. Aku bersyukur kamu mau menjadi majikanku yang merawatku selama ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hn."

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyamanya dan menemukan Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan mengenakan terusan berwarna putih. Baginya, Sakura terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Sakura, sebenarnya kamu ini apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sakura memandang majikannya sebelum tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Kamu bilang Tuhan mengutusmu untuk membalas kebaikanku, lalu kamu ini apa?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit berfikir sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin, Malaikat?"

Malaikat? Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah semua Malaikat secantik Sakura?

"Mungkin, aku malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk menjagamu." Sakura menerawang jauh.

"Jika aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan kamu tidak jatuh cinta padaku, apa kamu akan tetap disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura tersenyum memandang majikannya. "Tetapi, bukankah semua makhluk hidup akan berpulang kepadaNYA? Tidak ada yang kekal abadi selainNYA, Sasuke-sama. Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga."

Sesuatu menohok hatinya. Jangan katakan jika Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti. Sakura tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tetapi, ketika kamu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Saat itulah Tuhan akan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih berharga yang harus kamu jaga."

Sasuke tertegun. Mencoba mencerna seluruh perkataan Sakura.

 **oOo Neko-chan oOo**

"Ohayou."

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya. Gadis itu sudah lebih dulu bangun darinya ternyata.

"Jam berapa ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jam delapan pagi. Habisnya Sasuke-sama terlihat begitu lelap, jadi aku tidak membangunkan Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

Sasuke bisa melihat hidung Sakura kembang kempis, seperti mengendus sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apakah Sasuke-sama mencium baunya? Bau kare."

Sakura mencium dalam-dalam aroma Kare yang di masak ibu Sasuke. Menjilat-jilat bibirnya, sepertinya kare masakan ibu Sasuke terasa enak.

"Sasuke-sama, aku ingin kare," ucap Sakura.

"Jika kamu ingin Kare, temui aku di gang depan rumah."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan majikannya.

.

.

Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya dan memandang Sakura yang berdiri di depan gang rumahnya. Tersenyum, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eh? Sasuke-sama?"

"Kamu ingin makan kare, bukan?"

Sakura hanya bisa gugup ketika Sasuke membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mikoto bahkan sampai terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menggandeng masuk seorang gadis ke dalam rumah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Mikoto terpekik kaget. "Fugaku! Itachi! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Fugaku dan Itachi muncul dan sama terkejutnya dengan Mikoto. Dan di minggu pagi yang seharusnya damai itu, menjadi heboh ketika melihat Sakura muncul bersama Sasuke.

.

.

"Ayo, makanlah."

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat gadis secantik Sakura muncul bersama putra bungsunya. Sedangkan Sakura, tidak bisa menahan air liurnya.

"Aku makan, ya?" Sakura mengambil sendoknya. "Ittadakimassu!"

Mikoto mencubit lengan Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Ittai! Apa yang ibu lakukan?!" Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan kesal.

"Dimana kamu menemukan gadis secantik dia? Dia cantik sekali."

Dimana? Memangnya Sakura ini sampah? Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika kakaknya mengajak Sakura ngobrol.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia teman satu kelasku."

"Haruno Sakura?" Itachi memandang Sakura.

"Hai'! Itu namaku," ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Namamu seperti nama kucing peliharaan Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura? Aku belum melihatnya sedari pagi."

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin dia sedang bermain sekarang."

.

"Terimakasih untuk sarapannya!" Sakura membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kau harus menjadikannya pacarmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jika Sakura itu manusia sungguhan, dia pasti akan langsung menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Sayangnya, dia Malaikat yang diutus oleh Tuhan.

Mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya, Sakura muncul dalam wujud kucing dari jendela dan segera berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Sakura mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-sama!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, aku mengenalkanmu pada keluargamu?"

Sakura terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Aku rasa, tidak apa-apa. Karena jika aku mati nanti, semua orang pasti akan melupakanku."

"Apa itu berlaku untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura tertawa. "Sasuke-sama terlihat lebih hidup. Maksudku, Sasuke-sama terlihat lebih bahagia."

"Ini semua karenamu."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Meski hanya seminggu Sakura menemaninya, tetapi gadis itu telah membuat dadanya berdesir. Ada sesuatu yang merasuk dalam hatinya dan membuatnya selalu memikirkan gadis itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?!" Sakura terkejut atas perlakuan majikannya itu.

"Sakura, aku... aku.."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu berubah menjadi wujud kucing dan berlari keluar kamar majikannya.

"Sakura?!"

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengejar kucingnya yang berlar gesit. Langit yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung dan memuntahkan tangisannya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya, dia tetap mengejar Sakura yang berlari dengan kencang.

"Sakura!"

 _Ckit! Brak!_

Tubuh Sasuke terpental beberapa meter setelah sebuah mobil menabraknya. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dia bisa mendengar sebuah suara.

 _Terimakasih karena telah merawatku selama ini, Sasuke-sama. Sesuai perjanjian, jika Sasuke-sama mencintaiku maka aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke-sama. Tetapi Sasuke-sama tenang saja, semua pasti akan ada hikmahnya. Apa yang hilang pasti akan tergantikan dengan yang lebih baik._

Dan setelah itu, kesadaran Sasuke menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, dokter?"

"Untung saja lukanya tidak parah meski dirinya terpental cukup jauh dari lokasi tabrakan."

"Syukurlah. Aku menemukannya tergeletak begitu saja. Aku langsung menghubungi rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa, tindakan yang anda lakukan sudah bagus."

Sasuke membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Dimana dia? Apakah dia berada di surga?

"Oh- anda sudah bangun."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan jas yang membalut tubuh pria itu, dirinya yakin jika pria dihadapannya ini seorang dokter.

"Ini, dimana?" tanyanya.

"Anda berada di rumah sakit. Anda mengalami kecelakaan dan langsung dibawa kerumah sakit."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Dan teringat alasannya berada di rumah sakit ini. Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Sakura sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau sekarang berada di surga?

"Anoo.. apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang bertanya. Rambut pink, kulit putih susu, mata emerald dan senyuman itu. Dia-

"Haruno Sakura?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **Endingnya gantung? Iya! Tapi tenang aja, bakal ada sekuelnya :3 Buat fict Bakery juga ada sekuelnya, tunggu aja ya.**

 **Oke, Saku gak nerima flame atau protes dari reader. Kalau mau protes bilang kecepetan alurnya atau gimana itu nanti udah ada sekuelnya, jadi jangan protes. -_- kalau belum puas sama fict ini, nanti bakal ada sekuelnya -_- udah berapa kali bilang coba :3**

 **Buat "Bang Kise Ganteng" maafkan keterlambatan fict ini :3 Ujian praktek tinggal pelajaran yang gak pake mikir, jadi langsung ngebut bikin ini fict.. hehehe.. :3 semoga kamu suka yaaaa...**

 **Special's Thanks to :**

 **Uchiha Javaraz, Bang Kise Ganteng, Kiki Kim, Aishamath Shinobu, Mantika Mochi, Afisa UchiharunoSS, Ice, Someandmany, T-chan, Guest, Cha2LoveKorean, 69CoolAndCold69,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
